


Castle Walls

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Feelings, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick by brick, he's bringing down her castle walls and she doesn't seem to have a problem with that.<br/>Just a one shot about Neal and Sara's romance, in Sara's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle Walls

I lay in bed, not being able to sleep after I awoke. I looked at the digital green numbers on the alarm clock on the nightstand beside me. It read 3:46 AM-Monday. I couldn't fall back to sleep. Something was bugging me, but I didn't know what it was. I slightly turned my head to see my boyfriend sleeping. He curled up with the blanket up to his chin and his protective arm on my my stomach. I smiled as I watched his chest rise and fall at every breath. I took a deep breath and lifted his arm slowly off of my stomach and gently placed it on the bed. I walked over to the large open spaced balcony quietly and pulled out one of the chairs so I would face the Manhattan skyline when I sat down. I perched my arm onto the arm rest and under my chin and sighed.

I don't know why I was acting like this. I was happy. I finally had something to looked forward to at the end of the day. It was ironic really, how my enemy from my rookie days became my loving and protective boyfriend that was breaking down my castle walls that I've been building since I was a teenager. I always thought twice before doing anything in a relationship, and let alone a con man into my heart. I never took a gamble that big, but maybe that was just what I needed to do. To take a risk and right now that risk was paying off. He was the only man to actually make his way to my heart and I think that I just might be falling in love with him. I smiled and blushed at the thought.

I took a glance at him sleeping and it made me smile. He was the man that every woman wanted. His charming smile made them all fall into his gaze. But to know that he was mine and I was his was comforting. He was always protective of me mostly because he knew the dangers of my job. He would always tell be to be careful and I always argued back. But that's who we were, we were Neal & Sara. Neal & Sara. That sounded perfect. It made me realize Caffrey and I were more similar than we thought. Despite our lifestyles and career choices, we were couldn't have been more similar and different at the same time. Our pasts and our interests were the things we had in common, we could connect to anything and that's what made our relationship what it was.

I knew the dangers of being with a con man, the danger of running and the feeling of when he did. I experienced that once and I didn't want to experience it again. I just couldn't bear a life without him, I knew marriage was way too far away for me, but he made me happy. A kind of happy I haven't felt in a long time. A kind of happy that made butterflies in my stomach when I saw him, a kind of happy that made me anticipate the end of the day. Being a workaholic like myself, that's a rare feeling to have. Neal turned that around, he made a workaholic a normal person, well as normal as a person who was dating Neal Caffrey could be. He was a special type of guy. He made me laugh when I was down, he made me feel comfort when I was scared, he made me reveal the true me and let me know I could confide in him with anything. Not a lot of people could do that, no, only Neal could do that. I lost myself in thought of him when his arms slipped onto my chest. I took a hold of his hands and looked behind me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked him.

"No." He said as he shook his head. He pulled me up and hugged me from behind. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked me while nuzzling his head on the curve of my neck.

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep." We walked together over the balcony's railing. I leaned over it, while he held me in his arms.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said as he kissed my neck.

"You look amazingly handsome yourself." I turned around to face a shirtless Neal Caffrey. His hair was disheveled and his eyes glistened in the moonlight and looked more blue than ever. I gently brushed my lips against his as his arms held my waist and my arms around his neck. I pulled away just a little bit so that our lips were a couple millimeters apart. "I love you Neal Caffrey." I whispered.

"I love you too Sara Ellis." Our foreheads touched and with his soft and gentle lips, he reached my lips with his. I smiled into the kiss and he did too. When we pulled apart, we turned into our original stance; leaning over the balcony with his arms around my waist and his lips against my head. We stood like that in silence while looking into the Manhattan skyline for a couple minutes before heading back to bed.

I could finally sleep now. Revealing my love for him and him returning it was all I needed. I really did love Neal Caffrey; con man turned lawman.


End file.
